Bantal
by byeongarisnoona
Summary: "Bantal dari mana, hyung?" "Dari Seonho" Guanho ff Warning: BL, Jangan deket-deket kalo gak suka #Guanho #P101


_"Bantal dari siapa, hyung?"_

 _"Dari Seonho"_

Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho

 ** _"Bantal"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Aku pulang"

Guanlin membuka pintu dorm-nya dengan muka yang cukup lesu. Bukan, bukan karena acara jalan-jalan sekaligus syuting bersama Jihoon-hyung tidak menyenangkan. Bukan karena itu. Hanya saja karena syutingnya memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama-menurut Guanlin-, maka ia merasa cukup punya alasan untuk memasang wajah lesu saat pulang ke dorm. Maknae harus manja, prinsip Guanlin.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, _maknae_?" Tanya Leader Jisung yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Ya, member yang lain memang sudah dulu sampai di dorm, menyisakan Guanlin dan Jihoon yang baru saja sampai.

"Biasa, _maknae_ merasa lelah" Bukan Guanlin yang menjawab, tapi Jihoon yang menjawab sambil diikuti kekehan kecil dibelakangnya.

" _Aigoo.. Aigoo.. uri maknae_.. sini hyung pijitin", Jisung pun merasa perlu menghibur _maknae_ mereka tersebut. Tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya mungkin _si maknae_ hanya latihan acting.

Guanlin yang merasa butuh perhatian ( _Plz ya, lin_ ) pun dengan segera mendekat ke arah Jisung dan meminta untuk dipijit. Sementara Jihoon? Ia langsung berlalu pergi ke kamar.

"Lai Guanlin, mandi dulu baru _leyeh-leyeh_ ", sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. Itu Minhyun.

" _Aniya, Minhyun-ah_. Biar Guanlin istirahat sebentar",

"Hyung yang terbaik!" kata Guanlin sambil tersenyum imut kepada Jisung.

Setelah merasa cukup istirahat, Guanlin pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya, atau Hwang-sajang akan meneriakinya sebentar lagi. Tidak, jangan salah paham. Hwang Minhyun tidaklah jahat, hanya saja, untuk urusan kebersihan, Minhyun tidak akan segan-segan untuk meneriaki _maknae_ dan member lainnya seperti tadi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia pun naik ke kasurnya dan bersiap untuk tidur karena merasa sangat lelah. Sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak terasa asing di pelukan Minhyun. Ya, Minhyun sedang membaca buku sambil memeluk bantal di kasurnya.

" _Hyung_ , itu apa?" Tanya Guanlin sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini bantal, Guanlin sayang". Minhyun yang merasa Guanlin sedang memperhatikan barangnya tersebut pun menjawab seadanya.

" _Aniya_.. Gambarnya. Itu .. " Guanlin pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaiki kasurnya yang ada di atas kasur Minhyun dan memilih untuk duduk memepet Minhyun di kasur yang sama.

"Seonho?" Tanya Guanlin lagi sambil melihat ke arah bantal kecil yang sedang dipeluk oleh Minhyun.

"Eo, ini Seonho. Kau dan Jihoon pulang paling akhir jadi tadi tidak sempat mendengar cerita dari hyung" Jelas Minhyun sambil tersenyum manis dengan mata kantuknya. Sebenarnya, Minhyun tahu kalau Guanlin akan sangat tertarik dengan bantal ini.

"Jadi? Dari mana bantalnya _hyung_?" Tanya Guanlin, tanpa berusaha menutupi rasa penasarannya sama sekali.

Minhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Guanlin dan menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Dari Seonho." Sengaja ia menjawab dengan singkat, padat tetapi tidak cukup penjelasan bagi seorang Guanlin.

"Seonho mengirim ini padamu?" Tanya Guanlin

"Aniya, dia memberikannya langsung" Jawab Minhyun yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjangnya.

"What? Hyung bertemu Seonho?" nada bicara Guanlin semakin penasaran.

"Iya"

"Kapan?" lagi.

"Lai Guanlin, pertanyaannya ada berapa banyak? Hyung juga, tinggal langsung jawab apa susahnya?" Bukan, itu bukan Minhyun, tapi Jaehwan yang merasa berisik karena Guanlin terus-terusan bertanya. Minhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi kata-kata Jaehwan.

"Seonho tadi datang ke dorm loh. Lalu dia memberikan bantal itu pada Minhyun-hyung" Jelas Jaehwan. "Dan kalau kamu tanya Seonho nitip apa buat kamu, jawabannya dia gak nitip apa-apa. Dia kelewat seneng ketemu sama Minhyun-hyung" jelas Jaehwan, bohong sedikit gak papa lah. Eh?

"Jadi, Seonho datang kesini? Tapi gak bawa apapun untukku?" tanya Guanlin lagi pada Minhyun. Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu, mencoba tak peduli. Padalah di hati sudah ingin tertawa sambil guling-guling rasanya.

Guanlin menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa kedua hyungnya ini tidak akan memberikan penjelasan lanjut. Ia lalu kembali ke niat awalnya untuk menaiki ranjangnya yang berada tepat di atas ranjang Minhyun untuk tidur. Sementara di dua ranjang lainnya, Minhyun dan Jaehwan hanya tersenyum jahil sambil meneruskan istirahat masing-masing. Misi mereka berhasil. _Misi membuat Guanlin cemburu_.

"Guanlin-ah, kamu belum makan?"

Guanlin sudah hendak memejamkan matanya sampai ada suara teriakan Seongwoo dari luar.

"Aniya, aku gak lapar" Jawab Guanlin sekenanya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Jawaban Guanlin membuat Minhyun dan Jaehwan yang ada di kamar hampir tertawa. _Maknae_ mereka tidak mungkin menolak makanan.

Tapi, kali ini? Efek cemburu mungkin.

Pagi harinya, Wanna One memang sedang tidak ada jadwal. Setelah kemarin dari pagi sampai sore berisi dengan syuting episode pertama dan kedua dari acara mereka, kali ini mereka memiliki waktu libur. Karena hari ini libur, dorm terasa sepi. Bukan karena mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tetapi karena mereka semua belum terbangun dari mimpi masing-masing. Kecuali Minhyun yang sudah melakukan beberapa kegiatan kecilnya di dapur. Sebagai _chef_ pagi ini, tentunya Minhyun punya tanggung jawab untuk menyiapkan makanan yang lezat dan juga membangunkan semua penghuni dorm.

Setelah semua makanannya selesai dan tersaji di meja, Minhyun mulai membangunkan satu persatu member. Tidak susah memang, karena beberapa dari mereka memang sudah terbangun. Apalagi sudah mencium aroma makanan, mereka pasti akan terbangun. Sampai akhirnya, giliran Guanlin dibangunkan oleh Minhyun.

"Guanlin-ah, ayo bangun. Hyung sudah masak. Semalam kamu tidak makan dulu kan?" ucap Minhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk badan Guanlin.

"Guan tidak mau sarapan, _hyung_." Jawab Guan tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun.

 _Guanlin masih tidak mau makan hanya karena sebuah bantal?_. Batin Minhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Wae? Marah sama hyung karena bantal dari Seonho?" tanya Minhyun sambil sedikit menggoda Guanlin.

Guanlin hanya mendengus. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah sama sekali dengan Minhyun. Ia tahu kalau Minhyun itu _hyung_ kesayangan kekasihnya, jadi wajar saja jika Seonho memberikan bantal itu. Kekasih? Iya, Seonho itu pacar Guanlin. Tapi ya, Guanlin tetep sedikit kesal.. dengan Seonho.

"Buka matamu. Bangun dan buka ini. Orang tampan tidak ada yang suka bangun siang" Kata Minhyun lagi sambil meletakkan sebuah kotak ke ranjang Guanlin yang ada di atas. "Hyung tunggu di meja makan ya". Ujar Minhyun tanpa memperdulikan _maknae_ -nya sudah terbangun atau belum.

 _Toh Guanlin pasti nanti kembali senang **,** pikir Minhyun._

Guanlin tadinya ingin mengabaikan saja benda yang Minhyun berikan tadi, toh dia benar-benar merasa malas melakukan apapun hari ini. Tapi akhirnya ia pun merasa penasaran. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna silver di sebelahnya. Benda pemberian Minhyun tadi. Merasa penasaran, Guanlin pun membuka kotak itu dan sedikit bingung melihat isinya, karena isinya hanyalah sekumpulan amplop merah kecil dengan.. tulisan tanggal?

Guanlin pun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya. Lalu membuka satu amplop dengan tanggal hari ini.

Melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, Guanlin tiba-tiba mengendurkan raut mukanya dan tersenyum. Tampan, sangat tampan.

" _Guanlin-hyung, kamu sudah makan?"_

 **-END-**

 _Berakhir dengan ketidakjelasannya. Wkwkwk_

 _Yups, ini ff Guanho pertama saya. Ff pertama saya di ffn juga. XD_

 _Kebetulan saya juga masih baru di dunia ffn._

 _SALAM KENAL, SEMUANYA!_

 _Gak jelas mungkin. #emang:p_

 _Gak jelas mau humor apa mau romance. Kekekeke_

 _Gak papalah, Cuma buat mengobati rasa rindu sama Guanho #eaaaa_

 _So, buat yang mungkin gak sengaja lewat, mind to review?_

 _with love, kakaknya Guan_

 **p.s : Bisa tebak tulisan siapa yang Guanlin baca? ^.^**


End file.
